Clan:Kaiser Blade
Recent News *Kaiser Blade defeated The Forgotten Heroes in Clan Wars History KB Returns Kaiser Blade returns as an official clan after the leader WherE BK aT decided to revive it. Since then, KB had it's ups and down, but is now one of the best clans within the RS Clans Wiki and the RS Fellowship Wiki. KB vs TBH On May, 10, 2010, KB challenged TBH to a clan war. Kaiser Blade turned up victorious, ending the war 3-0. This was the first win KB had since the revival. The TBH Merge On May, 11, 2010, KB offered The Black Hand a merge. Chaos Al, the leader accepted, and now TBH is under the KB Flag. KB Resigns from War. ZeroStrikr cancels the war with The United Federation of Knights. Zero recieved many insults after that, but it didn't matter to him. The reason for resigning was that KB had no business with the United Federation of Knights. KB was victorious once in a past era, there was no need for a rematch, knowing who would win from the beginning. KB vs Amanecer On June 15, 2010, KB was challenged by Amanecer to a war. KB turned up victorious, ending the war 2-0. The members of Amanecer were frustrated, and asked for a rematch. The rematch has yet to happen. This sparked the new era of KB, this war helped KB become the clan it once was publically. This war is also the most surprising victory in KB, knowing Amanecer is a strong and large clan. KB vs FH On June 25, 2010, KB challenged The Forgotten Heroes to a war. KB turned up victorious, ending the war 2-0. KB moves to the RSFS Wiki On June 25, 2010, KB has moved their advertisement page to the RSFS Wiki, or RuneScape Fellowship Wiki. Zero became tired of all the flame and disgusting people on the Clans Wiki, so he moved here. Note from teh Zero: Hope to have some fun here! ZeroStrikr 23:45, June 25, 2010 (UTC) KB vs TBH Rematch On Thursday, July 1, 2010, KB had a rematch with The Black Hand. The war was a 2v4 war, and KB turned up 2-1. The 2 wins belonged to KB, so KB was able to capture the victory. This war was probably the hardest because it was F2P and that there was only 2 people in the KB clan. Rules #No Spamming the CC #No Flamming the CC #Cussing is allowed to a limit #Do not disobey an order from a commanding officer (Captain+ is a commanding officer) How to Join #Entering the clan chat (Kaiser Chat5) #Contacting the leader on the wiki. #Contacing the leader on the website http://kaiserblade.uk.to/index.php Requirements #Must be 80+ Combat. #Understand the basics of the game. #Skillers aren't allowed. Application Setup Your application should look like this: #Combat Level #Highest Combat Skill #Why you want to join. Ranking System The Generals To become a General, you have to have at least 100+ Combat, be on friendly terms with basically everyone, and be fairly active within clan events and clan chat. (Only 6 Generals, minus Chaos Al, the leader of TBH) The Captains To become a Captain, you have to be 90+ Combat, be on friendly terms with basically everyone, and be fairly active within clan events and clan chat. Captains are limited in power, they are basically moderators of the CC. (Only 5 Captains) The Lieutenants To become a Lieutenant, you must be 85+ Combat, and have spent some time in the clan chat. Recruit, Corporal, and Sergeant To become either 3, ask the leader to rank you. You start off as a recruit, then work your way up as you spend time in clan. Allies *Army of Saradomin Enemies None KB Flag Members KB Flag is when KB wins a war and becomes members of KB. *The Black Hand